


The Backwards Striptease

by YelenaRomanova



Category: Bandom, Jatt - Fandom, MT - Fandom, Marianas Trench
Genre: Funny, Hotel, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Short, Touring, ironic isn't it, not really probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YelenaRomanova/pseuds/YelenaRomanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is being a lost naked puppy, Josh isn't being helpful and I shall burn in hell for even posting this but here we go x</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backwards Striptease

Josh had just sat down on the side of the huge queen-sized bed of his hotel room when he heard a piercing scream from outside the door. "Get lost perv!!!" What? Josh furrowed his brow. "No wait it's not like you think it is. No. Like. It really isn't oh god...." Wait. Was that Matt's voice? Josh finally beat his own sluggishness and opened the door. -only to find a rather confused and particularly naked looking Matt kneeling on the hotel floor. "what on EARTH are you doing here?" Josh gasped before breaking out in uncontrollable laughter when Matt mumbled "locked myself out. Oi! That's NOT funny." "Yes it is!" Josh chuckled, tears stinging in his eyes from all the laughter. "Now come on in. Wouldn't want my favourite naked guitarist in the world get arrested for.... Nudity." Matt shuffled into Josh's room, trying hard to keep his intimate parts covered. "Suck my balls, Ramsay." He spat. Josh couldn't bite his tongue before he replied "Not in public, honey." He gave the other man a wink and closed the door.

"...and that's basically how I ended up in front of your door." Matt finished his explanation. "Naked." Josh added with a mischievous smirk. "Yes that too." The younger man frowned. Josh had wrapped him up in one of his bed sheets. "You wouldn't mind sharing some of your clothes so I can go to the reception and ask for a second keycard?" Matt mumbled and looked up to Josh with puppy eyes. "Why no! I like you all undressed and a mess in my sheets!" Josh laughed out. He couldn't help teasing the younger man. There was something all too adorable about the whole thing and the fact that Matt looked hot as hell with his clothes off didn't exactly make him want to help him put them back on.  
Matt gave a noise that almost sounded like "Annoying prick." And shifted uncomfortably.  
"well well. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would I." The blonde explained as he searched his bags for something that would fit his naked friend. "Here. I'd always wondered what you'd look like wearing these!" And with that a particularly shiny pair of green leather pants landed in Matt's lap, followed by a black shirt and a pair of socks. "D'you want to borrow some of these too?" He held up a pair of baby blue boxer briefs and, to Matt's great embarrassment, waved them around.  
"Yeah just... Just give them to me...please."  
"come and get them. Tiger!"  
"oh you must be kidding!!"  
"nope. Getcha sweet lil ass up and catch em or you be wearing mah pants without any undies, princess!" Josh was pacing the room now while shaking with laughter.  
"I swear to god. Once I got that stupid fucking key. You, my friend, are dead."  
"I'm waiting!!" Josh grinned. He gave the bright fabric another tug as if to tease the other. Matt got up to his feet with the sheets wrapped around him and immediately got caught in his own construction, loosing control and tripping over his own feet. Josh wasn't all too sure if it was his legs or some other part of the other man that gave a slapping noise when he hit the floor. All he knew was that Matt in return gave a pained moan and bit his lip to keep from swearing. 

"oh shit are you ok?" Josh cried out. He knelt down by Matt's side and brushed a strand of hair out of his eye. Matt nodded slowly and reached out for... "Hah! Got it. I got it I got it!!!" He held up the desired underwear and grinned at Josh.  
"you little twat!" The blonde laughed. "well get dressed then." He ordered then with a dirty smirk on his lips. 

"it's like a backwards strip tease. Except it's lacking the tease part." Josh commented as Matt put on his t-shirt. "I must admit though, those pants make your ass look nice Matty."  
"Do you always have to be like that?" Matt rolled his eyes at him and moved over to the door. He didn't come as far as to open it though because Josh interrupted him with a heavy slap on his backside.  
"Really?!" Matt cried out, his cheeks flushing red immediately.  
"Sorry it's basically your own fault for tempting me with that sweet little butt of yours!" Josh raised his hands in defense and stuck out his tongue. Matt in return turned as red as beetroot and left the room shaking his head. He muttered something like "I will make you pay for this." And Josh cried after him "Oh I do hope you will, babe." 

Oh the joys of touring and hotels!


End file.
